Just Another Day at Amanda's Inn
by rejerito
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack search for something she lost that's very dear to her. Will they find it? My first fanfic ever. JackElizabeth. A little smut.


**Just Another Day At Amanda's Inn**

"_Shhh! Be quiet!_ Somebody might hear us."

"Bah! Who cares anyway?"

"_Jack, I'm serious! We need to find it!_"

"Why did you have to lose it in first place?"

Elizabeth glared at him in disbelief. "You're not implying that I lost it on purpose, are you?!" she squeaked furiously.

"_Shhh! Be quiet!_ You don't want anyone to hear us, right Lizzie?" he said mocking her.

Jack watched her open her mouth to scream at him but then thought better and closed it again and he smiled triunfantly.

"If you had some brains left from your rum drinking, you would realize that you can't lose something on purpose!"

"Oi! My head works fine! And I beg to differ on your affirmation. You CAN lose something on purpose."

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked without looking at him and continuing searching for the object she had lost.

"Like, for example, when I lost , only conveniently of course, me purse last week and we got some ale for free in that bar."

"We had to escape like thieves that time! And the owner even wanted to keep ME as 'faith payment'!"

Jack giggled in his chair until he saw Elizabeth glaring daggers at him.

"Oi, come on, Liz! You know your prince in shinning armour would have come back to rescue you."

"You're a pirate not a prince, Jack."

"But you still are my princess, love." This made Elizabeth smile and even calm down a bit.

"If you think that one is not a good example, then how about that lovely night on the Pearl?"

Elizabeth blushed.

"You lost more than just a ring in me cabin."

"Jack!" she warned blushind harder.

"And you did it willingly!"

"JACK! This is not the time to think about that! Move your ass and help me instead of just sitting there and blabber about stupid things."

She started to sound a bit desperate so he decided to finaly help her search for said ring.

"It's useless! We've been searching it for an hour now and nothing!" She said clearly despete now "I've lost it for real this time." and near tears.

"Hush, love." He whispered putting a comforting arm around her shoulders guiding her head to his chest.

"This is not the first time you've lost it. You'll find it again, I promise." and he kissed her forehead.

"You don't understand, Jack. That ring belonged to my mother, my father gave it to me the last time I saw him. It's a memento of my deceased parents." She was crying now.

"I know, Elizabeth, I know..." he said with a soft voice trying to soothe her "You didn't loose it, you only... misplaced it. You just have to remember where you put it."

"It has to be in this room somewhere. I had it the day before yesterday when we got to this Inn, then had a few drinks and I remember playing with it." she sniffed.

"And after that?"

"Then we danced. And I still had it! You were squeezing my hand so hard that it hurt, remember?"

"Ahh, yes, love..." he smiled when he remembere her dancing with him "But you must admit you looked ravishing in that blue dress. It made me want to have you right on that spot."

Elizabeth giggled with less tears in her eyes.

"And then you nearly dragged me up to this room."

"Aye..."

"The whole crew was watching!" She scolded him.

"But they already know that we're a couple of passionate lovebirds." and he layed his forehead on hers looking deep into her eyes.

Elizabeth just smiled at him and brushed her lips softly against his.

"And then... we made love till late into the night."

"Near dawn I would say, dear 'Lizabeth." He was leaning in to kiss her again when she suddenly remembered. "And on the Pearl was when I noticed the ring was missing!"

And she started crying again "How could I lose that ring? Somebody must have found it yesterday!"

"Liz..." he tried to say something

"And then, Thy took it!" but she interupted him.

"Liz!" he tried to get her atention but she didn't even notice him.

"Of course they took it!"

"Oi!"

"It's a pretty ring after all."

"Elizabeth!"

"It's all my fault!"

"Don't say that."

"All because this slim body of mine!"

"Your body is just perfect!"

"If I wasn't this slimm, it would have never slipped off of my finger!"

"That's enough!!" he kissed Elizabeth, snapping her out of her non-stop blabbering.

"The ring was just not your size, that's why it kept slipping off. And don't complain about your body! I love your beautiful body very much."

She just looked plain into his face.

"And I know what I'm talking about. I've seen that body in it's full glory!" but she still said nothing.

"Cotton was right. The best way to make a woman shut up is with a kiss."

"And how, please, did he tell you that?"

"His parrot! Belive me, that bird is smarter than you and I together."

"...If you say so."

"Now... Where were we before all this mess happened?" and he leaned (once again) in to kiss her, this time succeding.

She parted her lips to allow his tounge to dance with hers.

He kissed her neck gaining a soft moan from her mouth and started to caress her stomach. He continued his task upwards until he reached her breast.

"...Jack." she managed to speak.

"Hm?" was all she got as answer as he continued kissing her collarbone.

"We sneaked in here... ahh... remember? I don't think... ahh... we should... I don't think... ah!"

"Yes... Don't think just feel me touch..." and he tightened his hold on her breast and traced a line with his tounge along her jaw.

"Ah! But... but someone might come... in..."

He kissed her deeply and left her whimpering with the loss of his body as he got up.

"Don't worry, love. Just going to lock the door."

When he turned back to her, she was already waiting for him on the bed.

"You still have your clothes on." he complained.

"Well, I like it better when you are the one undressing me." she said seductively, stretching her hand out for him to take.

He accepted it and followed her hand as she pulled him closer to sit beside her.

Her eyes were filled with desire "Would you fulfill my wish and undress me, my prince?"

"I thought that I was the pirate." he leaned closer.

"Yes. But since I am a princess and I chose you to be my lover, I name you officially my prince." and she closed the distance between them with a kiss.

"Then I shall fulfil my dear princess' wish."

He started undressing her and began mummbling a soft melody which made her smile.

"_Busco en tu piel la tormenta_

_y los rayos_"

She started giggling when she heard him sing.

"Not again... That's not fair."

"_El huracán de tu cuerpo _

_desbocado_"

"I can't understand a word you're singing."

"_Haz el amor conmigo_"

"Ahh..." she blushed understanding those words he had once taught her.

"_No es nada malo_"

She made a soft moan when he kissed her leg after getting rid of her breeches.

"_Se mezclará lo dulce con lo salado_"

And he finished undressing her

"_Hagamos el amor"_

He kissed her deeply before proceeding to undress himself.

"...Jack..." he heard her call for him.

"_Tu pasión vergonzosa _

_se te escapa de las manos_"

She let her hands roam up and down his back as he descended to kiss her hot hips...

"_Yo beso tus caderas calurosas_

_con mis labios_"

...which caused Elizabeth to moan louder.

"_Haz el amor conmigo_

_no es nada malo_"

He positioned himself on top of her...

"_Ni tu saldrás herida ni yo dañado"_

...and looked into her desire filled eyes.

"_Si sólo con mirarnos_

_nos deseamos_"

And he took her mouth with his own.

"_Nos comemos a besos_

_Siempre los dos"_

He kissed her again deeper.

"_Amandonos_"

"_Hagamos el amor"_

This time it was Elizabeth who sang and he obeyed slipping slowly into her wetness causing Elizabeth to gasp.

"_Hagamos el amor"_

Jack continued while thrusting in again, a low groan escaping his lips.

"_Hagamos... el amor"_

And the melody of the song was replaced by the one their lovemaking composed.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" he answered while kissing her small hand.

"It wasn't that bad losing the ring." he smiled at that.

"As I told you before, love. You didn't lose it."

Elizabeth sat up and eyed him curiously while he reached for something in his pocket.

It was a little box with a red ribbon adorning it.

"What's that?

"Open it and see yourself."

He gave her the box and she opened it slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw the ring she had been searching for the last few hours.

"You had it all this time?" he just continued smiling."It seems a bit smaller."

"Well, kind of. You see, I found it laying on the floor, again, when I woke up the other day and picked it up. Since you have been losing and finding it since you got it I took advantage of the fact that you were still sleeping and decided to take it and have it fixed for you."

"That's why you didn't want to come yesterday! Because it wasn't here!" she smiled at him.

"Well. Try it on! Lets see if it's still loose." he commanded.

"Just perfect!" she kissed his cheek "Now I won't lose it anymore."

"I hope so!"

"We really should get dressed now. What if Amanda finds us here without paying? She's gonna kill us!"

Jack pulled her arm to him when she tried to flee the bed causing her to fall against him.

"Jack! Someone might have heard us before!" but Jack only started to laugh out loud.

"What?!" she asked in confusion as she didn't understand his reaction.

"Of course they heard us! But..." he put a finger on her lips before she could talk "Since I am Captain Jack Sparrow and nobody can best me in intelligence..."

"You said Mr. Cotton's parrot was smarter than you and I together." she interrupted mockingly.

"Shut up! I never said that!" she frowned at him "Well, maybe I did, alright?" and she smiled triumphantly.

"Like I was saying. Since I am the most intelligent CAPTAIN in this world, I knew we would be coming back. So I already payed Amanda for the room."

"Hm... Then it would be a shame to waste that precious money by walking out of here."

"You got it , pet." he tapped her head. "And I think this prince needs a reward for making his princess this happy, don't you think?"

"Hmm... I wonder how I could reward my charming prince." She flirted letting her finger travel down his chest.

"I know exactly of a way!" he suddenly attacked her causing them both to fall down on the bed.

She started laughing as she felt Jack's hands on her body knowing very well what would follow.

And that's how another day passed by in Amanda's Inn in the lively island of Tortuga.


End file.
